


Advice is Free and Frequently Unhelpful

by fictionalcandie



Series: Idol University [6]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dropping Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kris is indecisive and many people cameo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice is Free and Frequently Unhelpful

Kris may have supported Adam when he dropped out — and actually, nobody had been really surprised about that to begin with, not the dropping out _or_ Kris supporting it — but Adam had done it after only a year. (Well, a year and a few weeks, but nobody was counting _that_ closely.) Kris is thinking about doing it when he only has a few months to go before he could walk away from Idol with a diploma.

It's a different thing entirely.

But Kris is tired of classes, and he's tired of professors, and he's tired of spending a fortune on schoolbooks that he barely actually learns anything from anyway, and he's really, really, incredibly tired of _papers_. To be completely honest, Kris was _done_ with homework before he'd even finished high school; he still doesn't really know how he let himself get talked into signing up for _more_ of the vile stuff.

Why didn't he just decide to become a cab driver? Or go to Little Rock (because New York is huge, okay, and Kris is... not) and busk for his dinner? Or, well, pretty much anything other than _college_?

(The reason: Cale and Charles sent out applications for him, he got accepted to Idol, his dad convinced him to at least give it a _try_ , and then —

— then he met his roommate.

Kris would totally not even be considering dropping out, if it was still the only reason he'd get to talk to Adam. He's kind of pathetic like that.)

Kris doesn't have a job, specifically, lined up instead, the way Adam did. He's not really sure _what_ he'll do if he drops out, maybe be a house boyfriend for a while, but really, he just knows he wants out of Idol.

But dropping out? That's a big decision.

Like, an Adam's-dick-sized decision.

Yeah.

—

Kris can't make up his mind. So he does what comes naturally, and tries to get his friends to tell him what to do.

—

Cale doesn't answer the first three times Kris calls him. Granted, they're all within a two hour period, and the fourth time Kris calls, Cale's girlfriend answers. Apparently, Cale is sick. He'll call Kris back when he's better.

That doesn't do Kris _any_ good. What's he supposed to do right _now_?

—

Charles calls him a moron and says " _Why didn't you do that ages ago, you spaz?_ " and is basically useless. Kris does get a set of new Wii Sports scores to beat, though.

—

MattMeganAnoop are no help whatsoever.

"Whatever you do, don't drop out," Anoop tells him seriously. "College is an important investment for your future."

"Do whatever makes you happiest," Megan says brightly, checking on Ryder across the room with a quick glance. "You deserve to be happy."

"Hell, man, just drop out already!" Matt recommends, with an envious pout. "I'd do it, like, yesterday, if they let me."

"This is why you don't get to make your own decisions," Anoop mutters, shaking his head resignedly. "You'd end up bartending or something for the rest of your life."

"I could play piano," Matt protests, huffing indignantly.

"'Dueling pianist' is not actually a job description," Megan says gently.

Kris sighs and doesn't even bother trying to refocus their attention.

—

Brad and Andrew are even less help.

Kris stops by Brad's apartment to ask what he thinks, and instead finds Andrew sitting on the couch playing a guitar and wearing a sparkly pink tie. Kris is reasonably certain that's _all_ Andrew is wearing, besides the face scruff that Kris has heard both Brad and Adam bemoan as _unfortunate_ , but Kris is so, so not checking. The tie is around Andrew's _wrist_ , okay. That's more than enough information for him right there.

"Hey, Andrew," Kris greets. "I'm looking for your— Well, Brad."

Andrew plays a few slow chords, then a couple measures of fast-paced melody. "He went to the store. We're out of tequila. We needed some."

Kris stares. "It's the middle of the afternoon," he points out fatalistically; he really does _not_ want to know. Even if Brad and Andrew aren't planning to use the tequila for what he _thinks_ they might be, Kris is totally convinced that whatever they actually _are_ going to use it for is not, at all, G-rated. Things involving Brad and Andrew tend to end up that way.

"So?" Andrew shrugs easily. "Besides, we're out of honey, too."

"Right," Kris mutters. He clears his throat and looks anywhere but at Andrew and that pink tie. (Seriously, tequila and _honey_!? In the middle of the afternoon?! What is their _life_ , seriously.) "So, um, I was gonna ask you guys something."

"Shoot," says Andrew, sounding mildly curious. It's an improvement over the general boredom he's been sporting for the rest of the conversation so far.

"I'm thinking about quitting school," Kris admits.

"Really, Arkansas?" Brad asks, walking through the front door. "That's great news!"

Kris blinks at Brad, and his three bulging grocery bags. Honey and tequila — _riiiight_. "What? Really?"

"To be honest, I'm surprised you lasted this long."

"Play nice with the other little boys," Andrew murmurs. He plays another snatch of melody before putting the guitar aside.

He's wearing boxers after all, thankfully.

"May I throw your party?" Brad requests, with a hopeful smile.

"... party?" Kris dubiously repeats. "Uh, what party?"

"Your 'I'm dropping out just like my boyfriend and my ex-fake-boyfriend' party," says Andrew, getting up and taking the bags from Brad.

"Uh..."

"Giving up on higher education should be celebrated," announces Brad, after kissing Andrew's cheek, smacking his ass and sending him into the kitchen. He smirks. "Preferably with alcohol and other illicit substances. And orgies. Or very public sex. Or very public orgies wherein copious amounts of illicit—"

Kris can feel his face starting to go pink. "I'll let you know," he interjects.

"Hm. All right," says Brad. "You should leave now, though, or you'll be watching Andrew and I perform several athletic sexual acts involving sticking things in various holes. Unless you'd rather join us, though I'd suggest you have Not-Straight Boy's permission, if that's the case."

Kris's mouth works soundlessly. Brad smiles at him blithely. In the kitchen, Andrew snickers.

"I'm going," croaks Kris, and he does.

—

" _Oh, shit, seriously?_ " is the response from Daniel, who proceeds to laugh at Kris for ten minutes, then change the subject to his cheerleading championships. Which he can — and will — talk about more or less endlessly.

"You do know I'm the gay one, right?" Kris finally ends up asking, in self-defense.

" _Yeah, but dude, your boyfriend is, like, a_ girl _!_ "

Kris contemplates beating his head against the refrigerator door. He's already in the kitchen, anyway... "Daniel, dude. You've _seen Adam's dick_. Pretty sure you can't call him a girl."

" _Ew, now you're just bringing up gross things so I'll shut up!_ "

"Is it working?"

" _Duh, no,_ " says Daniel. He starts to snicker.

"You're the worst brother in the world," Kris says. "For that, I'm totally not imposing the no-sex ban the next time you visit."

" _Kinky. You turn into an exhibitionist and not tell me, big bro?_ "

"Is there a universe where you actually _want_ me to answer that?"

There's more snickering. " _Uh, yeah. That's a total 'no'._ "

"Why did I even _call_ you?" Kris wonders aloud.

" _I don't know. You wanted to get mocked?_ "

"Remind me never to do that again," says Kris. He hangs up to the continued sound of his brother laughing at him.

—

Kris brings it up the next time he visits Allison, in her dorm room at Idol.

Allison has nothing helpful to contribute. Kris isn't actually surprised.

"Well," is what she _does_ say, from where she's lying stomach-down on her bed, "if you end up needing a job after you drop out, we can totally get you one."

Kris raises his eyebrows. "Uh, okay?"

"Because Cook'll totally hook you up at Chick-fil-A," Allison adds helpfully.

On the other side of the room, in Allison's roommate's desk chair, Archie blinks. "Uh. He will?"

Allison nods. "Dude, of course."

"Why would he do that?" asks Archie, looking confused.

Propping her chin on her hand, Allison sends him a sideways grin. "'Cause I'd get you to ask him."

Archie turns red.

"Teasing Archie isn't nice," Kris says, shaking his head and hiding his own grin. "He might accidentally mess up our coffee order next time."

Archie turns a different shade of red.

"But it's fun!" whines Allison, still grinning. "Besides, Cook totally broke up with his new girlfriend. Again."

While turning yet another shade of red, Archie perks up slightly with interest. "What? When? He didn't tell me that."

"See?" says Allison to Kris. "You totally need to drop out and go work at Chick-fil-A so that Archie has another excuse to visit."

—

When Cale eventually calls him back, Kris explains the situation. After a moment, Cale makes the vocal equivalent of a phone-shrug.

" _Listen, man, if you do drop out, and you decide to, like, start a band — I'm in._ "

"Of course," says Kris, because really, he _knew_ that already. "Goes without saying, dude."

" _Right. Well. You lemme know how things go, Mario._ "

Kris grins, even though the conversation really hasn't done him any good decision-making-wise. "Sure, Luigi."

—

Finally, Kris calls his mother.

" _... What?_ " she asks, her voice careful.

"I'm thinking about dropping out," Kris says again. He drops to the floor and leans back against the couch, stretching his legs out, the heel of one foot propped on the toe of the other.

" _Kris. Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you're planning to—_ "

"I know. I _do_ remember what I'm planning, thanks, Mama." Kris sighs and runs his free hand through his hair. "I really don't like college, though. I never have. Actually, I hate it."

" _Okay,_ " says his mother, sympathetic but emphatically not convinced. " _You're almost done, though — how many more credits do you need to graduate?_ "

He runs the toe of his top sneaker along the underside of the coffee table. "It doesn't matter, if I don't plan on doing anything with the degree anyway. Which I don't. So."

" _What does Adam think of this?_ "

Kris is so, so glad his mama can't see him right now. "He, um, doesn't know yet." Or maybe, he reflects, he's glad that _he_ can't see _her_.

There's a pause. She's doing the Mom-Face. He _knows_ she's doing the Mom-Face. " _I beg your pardon?_ "

He winces and admits, "I haven't told Adam yet that I'm thinking about it."

There's another pause. It's longer. And a lot more ominous.

" _Kristopher Neil Allen, are you telling me that you are asking people for advice about this when you haven't even brought it up with your boyfriend? The man you are planning to_ marry _, no less? Tell me what's wrong with this picture, young man,_ " she demands.

Kris drops his head back to the seat of the couch. "Next time, I'm calling Leila," he complains.

" _I'm liable to call her myself, if you keep this up,_ " retorts his mother. " _I have to go, there's a roast in the oven. You talk to Adam, son._ "

She hangs up on him.

—

Kris screws up his courage and tells Adam after they've finished dinner. They're two minutes away from the cuddling-on-the-couch part of their evening routine (which is generally about fifteen minutes before the sex-on-the-couch — or the coffee table, or possibly the floor — part of the evening), when he just blurts out, "I've been thinking lately that I maybe want to leave college. Is that okay?"

For a second, Adam just looks at him with a faint frown. "This... This is what you've been all worked up over and not telling me about, lately?"

"Um," says Kris, "yes?"

Adam sighs hugely, looking relieved. "Oh, good. I was worried you were planning to propose, or something!"

Kris carefully doesn't think about the rings he's hidden in the linen cupboard (under the hideous two-years-late housewarming-gift sheets from Adam's brother, because Adam never does laundry and even if he ever did get a personality transplant and decide to change the sheets on his own he'd certainly never use _those_ ), until after Adam's wrapped his arms around Kris and Kris has faceplanted against Adam's collarbone, because Adam would totally see the thought on Kris's face.

"I definitely would not mind you dropping out," Adam says decisively. "You can do whatever you want, you know that, baby."

"Yeah?" asks Kris.

Adam nods, his hair brushing the side of Kris's face.

"I want to drop out," Kris decides.

"Okay," says Adam, and pulls back to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be read [here on LJ](http://gailsauce.livejournal.com/74786.html) or [here on DW](http://gailsauce.dreamwidth.org/74490.html?style=site).


End file.
